Many surgical procedures entail the removal of tissue from the surgical site of operation, including various kinds of ophthalmological procedures. One example of a frequently performed procedure is cataract surgery. The instrument of choice for removing cataracts has been the phacoemulsification (“phaco”) device. Phaco technology utilizes ultrasound as the energy modality to fragment and remove the cataract. Specifically, phaco technology uses mechanical ultrasound energy to vibrate a small titanium needle that fragments the cataract material. Aspiration is applied through the titanium needle to remove the cataract material from the eye. A coaxial sleeve supplies irrigation fluid to the eye during the procedure to help neutralize the large amount of heat generated by the vibrating needle.
Phaco technology has many shortcomings. The high ultrasonic energy utilized may result in thermal damage to ocular tissue at the incision site. Moreover, phaco technology is expensive and the phaco procedure is complex and known to have an extended learning curve. Developing nations have been attempting to adopt phaco technology for a number of years, but progress has been slow in many of these countries because of the high cost of the phaco devices and the difficulty surgeons experience in learning the phaco surgical method. There is also a desire on the part of surgeons to make the incision smaller than the current 3.0-mm standard to reduce the surgically induced astigmatism that can be created at the incision site during the phaco procedure. The phaco technique has a tendency to cause a thermal burn at the incision site if the incision is too snug around the phaco tip and its silicone-irrigating sleeve. Regardless of the degree of snugness, the high level of ultrasonic energy employed may cause a thermal burn at the incision or a corneal burn. Also, some of the new foldable intraocular lenses (IOLs) being developed can be inserted into the eye through a 2.5-mm incision. If the surgeon tries to remove the cataract through an incision of this size, there is a higher likelihood that he may experience a thermal effect resulting from the friction created from the ultrasound titanium tip and the silicone irrigation sleeve. This thermal effect can result in tissue shrinkage and cause induced astigmatism.
Moreover, the mechanical ultrasound energy delivered through the titanium tip of the phaco device creates a cavitation field that is intended, along with the mechanical movement of the tip, to fragment the cataract material but it may damage the iris or any ocular tissue or structure it comes in contact with during surgery. The surgeon must be very cautious when activating the ultrasound energy inside the eye. Due to the difficulty in controlling the ultrasound energy, the surgeon often tries to draw the cataract particles to the titanium tip through relatively high fluid flow. Most surgeons try to minimize the movement of the phaco tip in the eye because the high fluid flow and ultrasound energy field reaches well beyond the phaco tip itself. The broad propagation of ultrasonic waves and the cavitation are unavoidable byproducts of the phaco technique; both are potentially harmful and currently are limitations of conventional phacoemulsification.
In addition, ultrasound energy has a tendency to cause corneal edema, especially at higher levels. Many surgeons inject viscoelastic material into the eye prior to inserting the phaco tip into the anterior chamber of the eye to protect the cornea. Some surgeons use viscoelastic material during the stage of the cataract procedure where the IOL is inserted into the eye. Viscoelastic material is expensive and so any reduction in its use would reduce the cost of the cataract procedure.
Moreover, the ultrasound energy created by the phaco device also is known to damage the endothelial cells, located on the inner lining of the cornea. These cells are critical for quality of vision. The harder the cataract, the greater the endothelial cell loss due to the higher level of ultrasound required to emulsify the cataract. It has been reported that in the use of phaco technology, there is an average endothelial cell loss of 13.74% (1.5 to 46.66%) with cataracts that are from a one-plus to a three-plus hardness. It has also been reported that there is an average endothelial cell loss of 26.06% (6.81 to 58.33%) when removing four-plus hardness cataracts with a phaco device.
The amount of fluid utilized in cataract surgery can have a significant impact on the clarity of the cornea post-operatively and on the overall effectiveness of the surgical procedure. Current phaco devices operate with a partially closed phaco incision due to thermal heat concerns. This incision produces significant amount of fluid outflow from the eye during surgery. To compensate many systems must use higher aspiration flow rates to attract the lens material to the titanium needle. In combination with the higher flow rates, there is a tendency to create higher turbulence and compromise overall ocular chamber stability. It would therefore be more advantageous to be able to operate with a completely closed incision whereby outward fluid flow is directed only through the extraction cannula. With a non-ultrasonic device, such as the device taught in the present disclosure that instead operates on an occlusion principle, fluid use may be minimal and surgical performance enhanced with reduced surgical time.
Moreover, in the future a smaller incision (approximately 1 mm) will be required in order to perform an endocapsular cataract removal to accommodate the injectable IOLs that are being developed by a number of IOL manufacturers. Current phaco technology will not be able to perform an endocapsular procedure due to the limitations in managing heat caused by the mechanical ultrasound.
In view of the foregoing, there is an ongoing need for apparatus and methods for tissue removal that are more cost effective; reduce the risk of damage and cause less damage to surrounding tissues of the surgical site such as a patient's eye, including reducing or eliminating ultrasound thermal energy; reduce the risk of post-operative complications; simplify and reduce the time of the procedure; and reduce the size of the incision site necessary for a given procedure, including accommodating the new Intraocular Lens (IOL) technologies currently under development.